


A Higher Gambit

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Marvel, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Disciplinary Spanking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-sexual, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Short One Shot, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting the mutant power inhibitor collar back, Wolverine gives Gambit ‘payment’ for his services. Although the payment he gives isn’t what the young thief had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.</p><p>Fic takes place near the end of the episode, ‘Thieves’ Gambit’. May contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Higher Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> I mainly wrote this because I haven’t seen a spank fic for Gambit yet, unless there is one out there and I just haven’t found it. A friend of mine and I wanted to read one. I felt that Gambit could use a good one in this series. So everything just sort of clicked together. And we all know that Logan would be the one to dish it out.
> 
> Just a heads up: This fanfic takes place during a spot near the end of the episode, ‘Thieves’ Gambit’. It fits in-between the scene where Gambit walks off and leaves Wolverine to fight the robot and right before the part where Wolverine returns to the university. If you haven’t seen this episode, then none of this will make much sense. I wrote this fic as a sort of ‘deleted scene’. So you'll have to be familiar with the episode and series to fully understand how this story fits in.
> 
>  
> 
> Wolverine and the X-Men and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2015 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

After cutting off the legs as he had done to the first one, Wolverine rammed his claws through the chassis of the last Sentinel Prowler and tore into it until he reached the sensitive innards. After doing enough damage, he jumped off and watched as it coughed out its final breath and fell to the floor in a mangled heap of scrap metal, smoke and flames spewing from the deep hole he made. His claws retreated back into his knuckles and the sound of his labored breathing mingled with the sounds of settling debris and sparking wires. Straightening up, Logan peered around at the smoldering wreckage of what used to be a research lab moments before, and then looked down at himself. His suit was badly ripped and hanging from his body in places. Funny, he thought, he didn’t remember getting hit that much. It didn’t really bother him, though. He just took this moment to gather his strength and get his breath back.

Once he made sure everything wasn’t going to come back to life for a second surprise, Logan turned and walked toward the gaping hole in the wall across from him. Thoughts of the rogue, Gambit, raced through his mind. He couldn’t believe the man had tricked and double-crossed him and left him to fight the onslaught alone. He also couldn’t come to grips with the fact that the guy had sold out his own kind and gave dangerous technology to the enemy—tech that would have given them the upper hand in the human/mutant war.

Wolverine’s face contorted into an angry snarl. Reaching, he took out the collar and looked at it. He had what he came for, but the nagging thought of what Gambit did still prodded his mind. The man was out of control and playing a dangerous game. Wolverine wondered if he knew how dangerous it was. He knew the man was a little punk, but he would have never thought Gambit would go so far as to turn on his own kind like he had done that night.

He put the collar away and jumped through the hole and landed on the pavement outside. All was quiet. The security guard he had knocked for a loop still lay unconscious. Wolverine sniffed the air until he caught the scent of Gambit and proceeded to follow in that direction.

 

The Cajun hadn’t gone far. Wolverine caught up to him fairly quick and trailed at a distance, watching as Gambit turned a corner and walked down a deserted alleyway, lit only by an orange floodlight over a side door. He whistled a happy little tune as he strolled along at a slow pace as if he were going on a walk through the park. Logan quietly followed, careful not to make any noise that would give his presence away.

Suddenly there was a loud clang. Wolverine quickly hunkered down in the shadow of a dumpster and watched Gambit turn to look behind him to see what the noise had been. Another clang echoed as a stray cat wriggled out of a trash can and sped off past Wolverine’s hiding spot. Seeing there was no threat, Gambit turned and sauntered on his way.

After walking a few more feet, Gambit stopped, a smirk inching the corner of his mouth upward.

“I know you’re there. Migh’ as well come on out, yeah?” he said without even turning around. The air was still and quiet, which puzzled him. He slowly turned to chance a look over his shoulder and practically jumped out of his skin when two large, powerful hands grasped him by the biceps and spun him around. Despite himself, his eyes widened in shock and he uttered a faint gasp. When he gathered his senses together again, he was peering into the angry face of Wolverine. The older mutant had a firm grip on the collar of his coat, pulling him down so they would be face to face. Gambit gagged a little on the stale cigar smoke on the other man’s breath. He had no idea how Wolverine managed to sneak up that close behind him without him knowing, but he made a mental note to be more alert and mindful in the future.

“Oh, you survived. That’s good,” said Gambit. He took in Wolverine’s appearance in one glance. “Jus’ barely, by the look of it. Have you come to give me payment?”

“I’ll give you payment, ya little punk,” Wolverine growled, giving Gambit a rough shake. “Why did you leave me behind like that?”

“Why did you cheat me?” Gambit frowned and held up the empty collar case. “No collar.”

Wolverine’s face scrunched up in a dangerous snarl. “You tricked me and then left me there to die,” he hissed through his clenched teeth. “I thought we had a deal.”

Gambit shrugged nonchalantly. “The deal was that I take you to the whereabouts of my client so you could get the collar back. I never signed up for no battle.”

Wolverine slammed Gambit against the side of the building, his claws popping out on his left hand. “Whether you like it or not, you’re just as much a part of this battle as I am because you’re a mutant. The threat in that lab concerned us all. But then again, I guess that doesn’t mean anything to you since all you care about is yourself.”

Gambit raised an eyebrow. “So…does this mean I’m not gonna get paid?”

Wolverine growled, retracting his claws. “Oh, you’re going to get paid, all right. Just not in the way you want.”

“What?”

He let go of Gambit’s coat and grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him into the darkest part of the alley where he sat down on an old wooden crate box. The light of dawn was already fast approaching so he would have to make this quick while there was still some amount of darkness. Gambit turned a quizzical look to Wolverine.

“Hey! Let go!” Gambit shouted, trying to resist as Wolverine picked him up enough to throw him across his lap. Wolverine seemed unfazed by the fact that the younger man was taller than he was. Gambit wasn’t sure what was going on, but he already didn’t like where this was headed. The new position he found himself in was uncomfortable…and vaguely familiar. He swallowed hard, turning to look over his shoulder at Logan.

“Wha-what are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“You wanted payment. I’m gonna give you payment,” Wolverine replied, calmly removing his belt with one hand while he held on tightly to Gambit with the other. He doubled the belt over. “I don’t think you grasp how dangerous the game you play really is or what’s at stake. Maybe after I tan your hide you’ll wake up a little bit.”

“Ah, come on, you can’t be serious! If this is ‘bout leavin’ you back there, I’m sorry. It was wrong, I know!” Gambit’s voice wavered a bit as he nervously eyed the belt in Wolverine’s hand. He swallowed again, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

“I accept your apology, even though I don’t think you’re truly sorry, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to get out of this. And this is not only for what you did back there but for a lot of things.”

“L-like what?”

“Breaking into the university, stealing the collar, giving it to the enemy, tricking and double-crossing me, causing me to lose a whole night’s sleep—do I need to list off more?”

Gambit cowered. “No,”

“Is money so important that you would sacrifice the lives of your fellow mutants to get it?”

“I-I…” Gambit stuttered. “I’m a thief! It’s my job!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you need to think about changing that job before you get yourself killed.” Logan glared. “And before you get other people killed, too.”

“No one was killed,” Gambit mumbled. “You got your collar back. No harm done.”

Wolverine grabbed hold of the back part of Remy’s coat collar and jerked his face up into view. He couldn’t help noting the fear and surprise in the man’s black eyes as he did so. “You almost brought about the destruction of all mutants!” he shouted. “What if I hadn’t been able to get the collar back? What then? What position would all of us be in right now? I’m trying to stop a war before it starts, and your actions are not helping any.”

Pushing his apparent fear aside, Gambit shrugged like he didn’t really care.

Logan continued, in a calmer voice, this time, letting go of Remy’s coat, “You’re a mutant, Remy, and I know you’re a smart person. What makes you think those people wouldn’t have used that technology on you, too? They care nothing about you. They would have eventually turned on you and you would have been in the same boat as the rest of us, and it would have been _your_ fault. For what?—because you wanted money. It could have easily ended up being the biggest mistake of your life, and by the time you realized that, it would be too late to do anything about it.”

Gambit remained silent for a few minutes, staring down at the ground, before softly saying, “So, you’re gonna beat me, then?”

“No,” Wolverine moved Gambit into place and pulled back his trench coat, “I’m not going to beat you. If I was going to do that I would be pounding your face into a pulp and there’s a good chance you wouldn’t come out of it alive. I’m going to spank you. There’s a difference.”

“Y-you can’t do this! You aren’t my father!” Gambit flailed and struggled to get loose, but Wolverine only tightened his grip. He shifted Gambit onto his left knee and swung his own leg around, pinning Gambit’s legs so he couldn’t kick. Remy spat out a cuss word.

“It’s true that I’m not your father, but I think it’s high time someone was.”

“But…but this is a child’s punishment. It’s insultin’!” Gambit whined, his voice already sounding watery. His face flushed red with embarrassment at the thought of what was happening.

“It’s fitting. I’ve dealt out the same punishment on a lot of young punks like you in the past. All of them came out of it with a different perspective.”

“B-b-but I’m too old!”

A smirk formed at the corner of Wolverine’s mouth. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re never too old for a trip to the woodshed, especially if you’ve earned it by acting like a fool.”

Gambit’s mouth dropped open and he began struggling again, to no avail.

Wolverine left Remy’s pants in place and wasted no time in laying down pain on the younger man’s posterior. 

“OW!” Gambit yelped as the first swat came down hard. He hissed through his teeth as a second fiery swat landed below the first. He thought his pants would offer him protection, but Wolverine’s swing was more powerful than he thought it would be. The burning swats of the belt ate through his thin leggings and felt as though he wasn’t wearing anything at all. When the third and fourth swats were applied, Gambit began to thrash around and uttered a long stream of cuss words in French.

“Now that wasn’t very polite.” Wolverine snarled, bringing the belt down harder.

“Yowch! Ow! Ow, ow…” Gambit grunted and yelled. “Take it easy. I’ve got to use that for sittin’ later.”

Logan ignored the words and brought the belt down hard again. Fear gripped Gambit in full now as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to wheedle his way out of this ridiculous predicament. Out of desperation, he clawed around at the nearby trash strewn on the ground in front of him. He grabbed a handful of fast food cups, soda cans, and other garbage and charged it with kinetic energy, throwing it in the air. It exploded right above Logan’s head, causing him to stop the spanking momentarily to shield himself from the raining debris. But, much to Gambit’s dismay, Logan’s attention wasn’t diverted for long. When he realized what had happened, Wolverine grabbed one of Remy’s arms and pulled it around and pinned it to the side and began applying even harder swats to his backside. He tilted Remy forward a bit more and concentrated on the under curve of his butt. The swats blurred into each other as Logan poured on the fire as fast and hard as he could. Although, he was careful to keep his hand in check so he wouldn’t permanently hurt Remy.

“Owwwwwwww!” Remy wailed in agony as the sting built up in his rear. And he hated the fact that tears were streaming down his cheeks in full force. The whole situation was incredibly embarrassing. He had been caught in the middle of his thievery many times in the past and reaped consequences for it each time, but never like this.

Eyes blurry from tears, Gambit felt around out of desperation again, his free hand coming in contact with a metal garbage pail. He charged it. The can erupted with a larger and louder bang, this time, causing momentary surprise and confusion for Logan. The explosion rocked the box he was seated on and made him topple over. Remy managed to free himself and started to run away, but his coat snagged on something and nearly caused him to fall flat on his face. Looking back, he saw Logan had caught hold of his coattails and was pulling him back towards him.

“You ain’t getting away that easy, Bub.”

“N-no, no!” Gambit pleaded, holding his hands up in front of him and sniffing back a few tears. “Please, this is mos’ humiliating. I’ll never live it down if the Guild finds out.”

Wolverine only let out an annoyed growl in reply as he got up and closed the gap between them with a few steps, picking Gambit up at the waist. Gambit uttered an agonized yelp that came out shriller than he intended and pounded his fists against Wolverine’s back.

“Nooooooo, no, no.” Remy’s long plea ended in a sob.

“Go ahead and scream like a little girl, if it makes you feel any better,” Wolverine grunted as he flung Remy across his knees again and pinned him there as he had done before. “I’m pretty sure someone out on the streets will hear you and will come to investigate. And they will find me here blistering your tail.”

Gambit cringed. “No, no, pleassssse,” he whined pitifully, lowering his voice and throwing his hands behind him in a feeble attempt to protect his rear. “Don’t do this to me.”

Wolverine observed the young man amusingly. “You know, you’re making a greater show of this than it needs to be. All I’m doing is walloping your backside. You’re the one who’s acting like a baby.”

“Excuse me? I’m acting this way because of you walloping my backside!” Gambit said indignantly, annoyed that Logan apparently thought of it as being a normal daily activity. But…the man did have a point. Gambit blushed at his actions. In a lowered voice he said, “In case you don’t know, it hurts.”

“I know it hurts. That’s the point of it. You could take it like a man instead of acting juvenile about it, though. The problem is you can’t accept that you need this.”

That hit Gambit hard. He sniffled and removed his hands from his rear. He confessed that Logan was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Before beginning the spanking again, Logan pulled out the collar and fastened it around Remy’s neck.

“There, that’ll stop any more tricks you might have in mind,” Wolverine calmly said. “See how you like it. Maybe next time you’ll think twice about stealing a device that can be used against us and handing it over to the people who hate our guts.”

“Wha?” Remy’s hand fingered the piece of metal on his neck before Wolverine reached and pulled Remy’s hands to the small of his back.

“It keeps mutants from using their powers, in case you were wondering,” Logan answered Gambit’s silent question. “No more kinetic charges until we’re through.”

“I know what it does! I just can’t believe you’re using it on me! Ya swine!”

Wolverine kept silent and let Gambit vent his frustration, which included more cussing in French. Then he calmly reached and yanked down Gambit’s pants enough to expose his already reddened rear. Gambit erupted in an outrage at this.

“How dare you!” he spat as he thrashed about on Logan’s knee. “Put those back in place right now!”

Wolverine still said nothing as he raised the belt high over his head and brought it down hard and fast on the backs of Remy’s bare thighs and the under curve of his rear, causing a sharp cry of pain to come out of him. Gambit gasped in shock at how much more it hurt. It was then that he realized just how much his leggings had been absorbing the pain all that time.

“ _That_ was for attempting to run away,” Wolverine said, bringing the belt down harder in the same spot. Gambit gasped again. “And that one was for the exploding garbage can.”

Swat after swat was applied, causing Remy to squeal and squawk and fight to get out of Logan’s grasp. Logan had never seen a grown man act in that way before.

Wolverine kept the spanking at a steady pace until another noise caused him to hesitate. Quickly, he stopped the spanking and placed a hand over Gambit’s mouth to silence the young man’s sobs. He reached to pull Remy’s coat over his exposed bottom.

“Mmmphmm!” Gambit protested.

“Shhh…”

Gambit didn’t understand at first why Logan was shushing him. Then the creaking of rusty door hinges caught his attention and made him suck his breath in. He moved his head to look down the alley where a cook, apparently in the process of opening up the restaurant for the day, was walking out of the side door and onto the landing under the light. He pitched a sack of garbage into a nearby dumpster then began fiddling with his phone. Only then did the two mutants notice the earbuds stuck in the man’s ears that led down to an MP3 player hidden in his pants pocket. Logan’s acute sense of hearing told him that the cook was listening to The Beach Boys at a loud volume and probably couldn’t hear an atomic bomb go off, but Logan continued to hold his hand over Gambit’s mouth just the same. He didn’t want Remy to be publicly humiliated and he didn’t fancy having to explain to the cook why he was spanking him in the middle of an alley early in the morning either.

Gambit whimpered slightly, mainly out of fear that the cook would turn and easily see what was happening in the shadows on his left. Wolverine tightened his hand over his mouth.

“Quiet,” Wolverine whispered. Easy for Logan to say, Remy thought. It wasn’t his backside that was throbbing! Gambit shifted and winced at the soreness and heat that blossomed over his rear.

Turning on his heel, the cook walked back inside the building, not taking his eyes off his phone, and shut the door. Wolverine took his hand off Gambit’s mouth. Immediately, Gambit let out a choking sob and a loud sniffle.

“Sorry about that,” said Logan, pulling Remy’s coat back again. “I didn’t want this little scene ending up on YouTube. I think you will agree.”

Gambit nodded gratefully in response, emitting another loud sniff. He looked behind him and saw that Logan was about to lay the belt down on his bottom again, and was horrified. He couldn’t imagine more swats being added to his inflamed rear.

“Please, don’t!” he squeaked out pitifully, fresh tears streaming out of his swollen eyes. “I-I’ve had enough.”

“You have something to say, then?” said Wolverine. He continued to hold the belt in place directly over Remy’s butt. “I’m all ears.”

“I-I-I’m sorry. I truly am. I-I was wrong in what I did. You’re right,” Gambit poured out in between hitched breathing and blubbering. “I-it _was_ a mistake I would have regretted. I’m regretting it now!”

Wolverine studied Remy skeptically.

“Honest!” Remy whimpered, locking eyes with Logan. “It was stupid of me to do what I did, and I realize that now.” And he was telling the truth. He hated admitting it even to himself, but Logan was right. Deep down, he was glad Logan had been able to easily reverse the mistake. Feeling weak and vulnerable over Logan’s knee at that moment, partly due to the collar around his neck, opened up a whole new realization for Remy. If Logan was able to bring him down to this level of humiliation, he shuddered to think what the enemy would have done with the same technology. The thought alone caused a wave of fear to wash over him. No amount of money was worth it. He saw that now. He didn’t want to admit to the fact that the spanking had brought him to this point, but…it had. And this caused fresh tears to stream down his face.

Finally, Wolverine nodded. “I believe you’re sincere this time.”

Gambit exhaled the breath he’d been holding, his tense muscles finally relaxing.

Wolverine raised the belt again, causing Gambit’s eyes to widen.

“W-wait! What are you doin’? I-I thought…”

“I’m going to give you ten more to make sure this lesson sticks, Remy. I want you to remember it and remember it well so you’ll be sure to not make the same stupid mistake again.”

Gambit’s bottom lip trembled, more tears spilling out of his eyes. He turned his head down, not wanting to look and braced himself for the impact.

And it came—hard, swift, and very painful. Remy did all he could to suppress the scream that flew up into his throat, but in the end, he failed. He could only hope no one inside the nearby buildings or out on the streets heard him. The fresh swats applied after the small lull ignited his posterior all over again with a whole new level of pain. Remy grit his teeth hard as the fourth and fifth swats landed on the underside of his bottom. Wolverine seemed to favor this sensitive area for the remainder of the spanking. Remy was determined to ride this out to the end like a man. It was hard, he quickly found out—very hard.

With one last hard slap applied to Remy’s very hot and welted backside, Wolverine stopped. He replaced the belt around his waist and reached to take the collar off Gambit’s neck. After doing so, he ruffled the young man’s hair in a comforting way and then patted his back. Tears and sobs continued to flow out of Remy, even more so at the gestures of affection. It reminded him of how his adopted father used to be when he was younger.

“Now, try sitting on that for the next several days,” said Wolverine, tenderly pulling Gambit’s pants back in place, eliciting a yelp from Gambit. “You can get up now.”

Gambit winced as he straightened up and held back a sob that hung in his throat. It took him a few seconds to regain his balance after having the blood rushing to his head. He shakily went about adjusting his leggings, hissing at the sting they made when they brushed against his poor bottom. When he was properly clothed again, he gently placed a hand behind him and started rubbing and nursing his rear, pulling his coat tighter around him for comfort and to hide the action. He absently stared at the armor pieces on his shoulder and arm, thinking he needed to invest in getting some for another area of his body. He cautiously eyed Logan out of the corners of his eyes.

Normally Gambit was all cool and collected, but as he stood there, Logan couldn’t help noticing that this ‘ladies’ man’ looked ever bit ten years old. His face was red and tears continued to pour out of his dark eyes.

Wolverine got up from where he had been seated and walked toward the other mutant.

“Get your priorities straight, Remy.” said Wolverine, putting a hand on Remy’s shoulder. “Decide which side you’re on and stay there. The choice is yours to make, but I hope you side yourself with the mutants. Things are going to get much worse before all of this is over. There may come a day when you’re going to need allies or sanctuary, and no one’s gonna trust you if your reputation is stained. I know you dance a fine line between good and bad, but you should know better than to sell out innocent lives for the sake of your own gain. That’s low even for you.”

Gambit nodded. He kept his head lowered and pooched his bottom lip out, choking back a sob. He reached up and wiped his nose with his coat sleeve and sniffled.

“It won’t ever happen again,” he faintly said, sounding tired.

“See that it doesn’t because I’ll find you again and give you another dose of what I just gave you.”

Gambit turned a scowl to Logan.

“I mean it,” Logan said, giving him a warning glare.

Gambit sighed and again nodded. “Y-yes, sir.”

“You’re always welcome to join us, you know that.” Wolverine squeezed Gambit’s shoulder. “The invitation is still there. We could always use a man like you on the team.”

“I-I…” Gambit swallowed to gather his composure, “I’ll think about it.”

Wolverine nodded, patting Gambit’s arm. “Good. Now, go get some rest.”

Gambit watched as Wolverine walked down the alley and disappeared around the corner. He reached behind him and felt of his bottom, wincing. He stiffly turned and walked away in the other direction, hoping no one would see him before he got home. A hot shower and sleep sounded so good to him at that moment.

Out of money and out of commission for a few days. Wonderful, he thought to himself. He secretly hoped the Thieves’ Guild wouldn’t come in contact with him until he healed.

 

-End


End file.
